In our aforesaid application, Ser. No. 464,219 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,944 we have disclosed and claimed an apparatus adapted to provide visual goals and indicia of attainment in respiratory therapy. In accordance with that application a goal is preset by or for the patient which the patient should attain. A visual display is made of the goal as set, and when the patient inhales a visual display is made of the level of attainment, immediately adjacent to the visual display goal. Since the patient can see the side-by-side comparison, there is a greater incentive for him to try harder, thereby to inhale more deeply then he otherwise might do. The electronic control for the apparatus provides a visual recordation of the goals attempted and number of times the goal has been achieved.
In accordance with that application there is provided a throw-away mouthpiece of molded plastic construction and of low cost. This mouthpiece is specifically disclosed and claimed in our aforesaid application Ser. No. 394,403 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,016. A diaphragm or flap valve is provided in the mouthpiece. Upon inhalation the valve closes and air is directed through a passageway having a restriction therein, thereby providing a pressure drop. Upon exhalation the valve opens, and the air simple passes through with no pressure drop.
The pneumatic pressure differential is converted into an electric signal as disclosed in our application Ser. No. 415,735 for use in the Inhalation Therapy Apparatus of our application Ser. No. 464,219 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,944.
There is in the marketplace another inhalation therapy apparatus providing a goal display and a display of attainment. This is the "Spirocare" apparatus sold by Marion Laboratories, Inc. The Spirocare apparatus ulitizes a mouthpiece containing a small turbine rotor. The turbine rotor is provided with holes for cooperation with a light source and a light sensing element, and an electrical signal is developed, commensurate with the speed of rotation of the turbine rotor, and hence with the volume of air inhaled. The mouthpiece includes an electronic circuit board as well as the turbine rotor. A portion of the mouthpiece including the turbine rotor is replaceable, but this portion is somewhat expensive to produce due, for example, to the need for precision bearings for the rotor. The portion of the mouthpiece including the electronics is very expensive, and is reused from one patient to another, thus presenting some danger of cross-contamination.
For sanitary reasons hospitals generally have hard floors, and it has been found that if the Spirocare mouthpiece is dropped on such a floor it is likely to cause breakage of part of the plastic housing, or damage to the electronics. Repairs are expensive.
There is a large number of Spirocare apparatus in the field, and many problems would be solved if it were possible to use a throw-away mouthpiece that would be totally discarded after use by one patient, with a new mouthpiece being used for each patient. This has heretofore been impossible.